I'm a Galluci: Tale of Faith Galluci
Oh look a fanfic salmon ur so original! Blake is probably going to be the only one reading this cuz one of his tributes is a character in it, but if you like it too, give feedback! Chapter 1: The Savages known as my Siblings I know what your thinking. A Galluci, your father was very brutal, are you the same way? Well no, I'm different, and unlike my 3 siblings, I'm quiet normal. I'm Faith Galluci by the way, the youngest girl of the Galluci family, and this is how it all starts. I have 3 siblings, 2 brothers and 1 sister, and for some reason, they don't like me. Jon tried to drown me in a river when I was 10, but thankfully a peacekeeper rescued me and managed to chase him off. Jordan was his name, and he raised me a lot better than my crazy father. But even under his care, my sister, using her manipulation, sent her followers to make attempts on my life. Jordan had already shot 3 people at the time of my 12th birthday, and knowing he wouldn't be there forever to protect me, he began to teach me how to defend myself. I grew strong and athletic, and began to know the many ways of unarmed combat and knife fighting. Jordan was impressed with my progress, and when I fended off more stupid followers of my sister Sofia by myself, he was proud and relieved at the same time. But there was one event I couldn't control. The Hunger Games were coming around, and I knew my siblings would jump on the chance to eliminate me there. I prepared myself for my second reaping, knowing this might be the last day I spend in District 5. Chapter 2: The Reapings Begin I was all dolled up for the reapings, in my nicest clothes, hair done perfectly, the usual you know. Jordan, who had been the father I could never have asked for, kneeled down before sending me off. "Listen Faith, your strong, stronger than many girls your age and older. If you get reaped, I know you can emerge victorious." He smiled at me, standing up. "Thanks. You've been like a father to me you know." I tell him back. With one last wave, I'm out the door, heading to the reaping square. District 5 was one of the least populated districts, but on reaping days, you could hardly tell. People were making there way towards the square, chattering amongst themselves. I just followed the crowd, making myself into the 13 year old sections. The 1012th Hunger Games it seemed were no different than the previous ones. Two people got reaped, and nine times out of ten, never returned. Our last victor was in his fifties if that tells you anything. The only district to regularly get victors besides the career ones was 7, my previous home before Jon's attempt to kill me. Our escort from last year retired, and a brand new one took the stage this year. A 21 year old man took the stage wearing a grey tuxedo with a bright yellow flower. He was tall and lanky, and you could tell he had come from a rich capitol family. "Hello citizens of District 5, I'm Peter Casidel, your escort for this year. Before we get started, we have a little movie from the capitol." The man spoke in a suave tone, obviously trying to impress someone. The capitol propaganda film began to play on a huge tv, one used to watch the games on as well. It does what it did every year, show the previous games and urge tributes to volunteer for glory. It showed the highlights of last year's games, where, big surprise, a career won by spearing his ally through the back. Same thing happened for the past 5 years. "Alright ladies, I'm going to pick you first." The man said. He slid over to the bowl, not even taking his time as he ripped a name out. "Our lucky female tribute is... Faith Galluci. Come to the stage darling." A huge pit formed in my stomach, as I froze in shock. People were staring at me, but I was still frozen in place. I was only 13, my odds were minimal. Peacekeepers grabbed me as I was slowly led to the stage, where I was still motionless. I didn't even hear the male's name, as I was shown to the capitol building for one last word with Jordan. Chapter 3: Off to the Capitol Jordan was allowed to see me briefly, and boy was he upset. "I'm so sorry Faith, I couldn't get you out of this..." I hushed him, replying "Listen, I'm gonna be fine. You know me more than anyone, so just don't worry." I say, trying to mask my fear with confidence. Jordan stared at me with his golden brown eyes. "You're right. I've trained you the best I can..." Before I had to leave, we embraced each other, hugging one last time, knowing this might be the last time we see each other. "I believe in you." He said, before I was taken to the train. "You two must be so excited. What am I saying, of course your not." Our escort said to us as we rode towards the capitol. "Listen, if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be. Not trying to be discouraging, but I've seen pairs like you come and go, and not a single one have ridden this train back home." I wanted to punch him so bad, but our mentor came in and did a better job of it. "Don't you have the president's cock to suck? You will not speak ill of these tributes." Even for a man in his fifties, he still had an air of intimidation. He was a few inches shorter than the escort, but was twice his size, with bulging muscles. The escort pointed threateningly at the mentor. "You won't be making such crude remarks soon. I promise you that." With those idle threats, the escort angrily stomped out. "Capitol snobs. Promise me you two will kill the two tributes the capitol sends in these games." The mentor said his name was Dirk, as he shaked my hand. "I must say, you're probably the prettiest tribute that I've mentored. Your Jordan's kid, aren't you?" I shook my head. "He adopted me. My biological father is Boris Galluci." As soon as I said that name, the mentor looked like someone struck him. "I'm sorry that such a terrible man has to be your father." Dirk replied. He then touched a spot on my neck, the scar I had gotten from an encounter with Jon. The flashbacks of that terrible day began. I was screaming, as Jon grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me underwater. The cold water was heavy as it rushed down my throat, filling up my lungs. Unable to breathe, I began to shout for help, scream, anything. Only the sound of my panicked voice and thousands of my air bubbles could be heard though, as I gasped for air, returning back to reality. I had to slow my breathing down, as Dirk cradled me like a child. "Are you all right?" He asked. "It's a bad memory... My brother, Jon, tried to drown me in a river at the age of 10. He nearly succeeded... had it not been for Jordan." I then pushed myself away from Dirk, wishing to not be treated like a baby. Before I could say something, the train stopped. "We're here." My mostly silent district partner said. Dirk looked at me with a stern, but gentle, expression. "Show them your the victor." He said, as our obnoxious escort led us to our stylist team. The parade was about to begin. Chapter 4: Garnering a Reputation RRRRRRRRRRIP! I hold in another yell of pain as they rip what little hair I had on my legs off. Apparently if you were a female tribute the only hair you could have was on your head. "Well looky there. You're gorgeous!" The head stylist said. I couldn't argue with them. This was the best I'd ever looked before. Jordan never was one for female cometics, so I wasn't used to have my hair perfectly straighted with a little flower pin, and looking like a model from District 1. Talk about a makeover. Heck, even my district partner looked good. "At least they'll have a picture of us at our best if we die." He said sourly, obviously annoyed. We boarded our carriage, which was drawn by two strong looking chestnut horses. We moved forward, nothing unusual happening on this chariot parade. I wasn't used to such a huge crowd, being from District 5, as capitol citizens lined the stands. I was amazed and couldn't help but wave. I felt famous, felt like everyone wanted me to win! A stocky man with a long brown beard took the stage after our chariots stopped. President Bloom, a vile man who spearheaded raids on rebels long ago, spoke with a booming voice. "Tributes, I welcome you to the capitol. I hope your trip was grand, and may the odds, be ever in your favour!" With that, a huge applause and cheer, and then the parades were over. On the way back, I bumped into a few tributes. "Sorry..." I said, embarassed as I bumped into the boy from 12. He wanted no part of me, as he just briskly walked on, apparently in a bad mood. "Don't mind him, he thinks he's gonna die in these games and currently hates everyone." The girl accompanying him said. "Shelby Casse, District 14." The girl says, shaking my hand. She's a career, no doubt about it. She's taller than me, about 5 foot 8 inches, being built rather full. She has long black hair which is neatly tied up in a ponytail, and striking green eyes. "Faith Galluci, District 5." I reply. "Nice to meet you." The girl smiles at me, being a lot more polite than most careers. "Nice to meet you too. You're already friendlier than that boy from 12." We talk all the way to our district floors, and make fast friends. I even forget she's a career, she just acts so much different than them. I eventually get off the elevator on the 5th floor. "I'll see you tomorrow Shelby." I say. "See ya." She replies, waving to me as the elevator doors shut. I walk in my room, turning on the news tv as I lie in bed, getting prepared for tomorrows toughing training day. "It's crazy! All four Galluci kids in the same games!" I instantly raise up in bed, eyes fixed on the tv, looking at the tribute roster. Sure enough. Jon Galluci, District 6, along with Sofia and Antony Galluci of District 7. ''They were in the same games... I knew then I'd have to get allies... because they would be coming after me. Chapter 5: Preparations for Death My eyes fly open, the morning sun beating down on me. I yawn, stretching out as I crawl out of bed. I look in the mirror, noticing my hair's a mess. Not bothering to care, I just tight it up in a ponytail and leave, eating a quick breakfast before heading to the training room. The head trainer isn't even here yet, and only 5 other tributes train, all of them careers. Thankfully, Shelby is among them, and it doesn't take her too long to notice I have arrived. "Shelby! Where are you going?" The boy from 2 calls out. He's about 6 feet tall, and is built like a strongman. He has spikey, but short, light brown hair, and narrow brown eyes. "Recruiting, Wilfred. Just go back to what you were doing." Shelby replied, running up to me. "You know I'm not career material." I quietly whisper to Shelby. "I know you don't wanna join the careers. It's just to get him off my back." She replies, gripping my wrist tightly. "Come on Faith. I'm going to show you a few things that they don't teach you here." I let out a short grunt as I hurl a trident 15 feet into the chest of a dummy. "See, you're getting the hang of it!" Shelby says, applauding me. For the past hour, she'd been teaching me how to fight with a trident, which was her favorite weapon. "Wait, I thought only tributes from District 4 liked these." I ask, wondering why I had waited to question her. "Have you ever been to District 14? It's identical to 4, we both have oceans surrounding us. Sure, we specialize in mutts, but fishing is a good export we practice as well." "Which leads me to my next question. Do you know how to swim?" I shudder. "No." I reply shortly. "Well then it's time to learn." Shelby says, positive about everything. We both walk to the swimming pool, which is split between a shallow and deep end. "I'll show you how easy it is." Shelby says with a smile, before diving off the edge into the deep end. She goes underwater, touches the bottom of the pool, then surfaces, not even breaking a sweat. She then crawled back out, smiling gently at me. After we both got in the shallow end, she began to teach me how to tread water. I became comfortable in the shallow end, but when we moved to the deep end, I began to panic when my feet couldn't touch. I let out a short cry as I sank underwater, but thankfully, I was pulled back up. Shelby holds me up. "Kick with your legs. This will help you stay above water easier." She then lets go, as I kick my legs furiously. When I open my eyes, I notice I'm still above water. I was actually swimming, by myself! "There you go!" Shelby shouts with glee, as we both exit the pool. I begin to dry myself off with a towel, when trouble shows up. "I see you like teaching other tributes our secrets." A cold voice says. Me and Shelby both stare in shock, but for different reasons. The girl we were looking at was about 17, standing at 5 foot 9 inches. She was built like an athlete. Her medium length brown hair was straightened as it fell to her chest, and she had piercing blue eyes. This was my sister, Sofia Galluci. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, staring with hate at her. She'd tried so many times to kill me and here she stood. "I swear it's not what you think!" Shelby says in fear, as Sofia looks coldy at her. "Get out of my sight." Sofia coldy replies. Shelby runs off, trying to hide how upset she was, as Sofia looks at me. "Faith. How much you've grown." She says slyly. "Don't think I'm going to be fooled by your act." I angrily reply. Sofia smiles with malice, staring me dead in the eyes. "You're not going to even make it to the games." "What a surprise, the big bad career picking on a non career." a masculine voice says. A boy close to 5 foot 11 inches stands there. He's built slim, with medium length shaggy blonde hair and grey eyes. With him stands a smaller boy, one who might be 5 foot seven inches. He's built small and skinny, with short black hair and blue eyes. Sofia shoots a death glare to the boy. "This isn't over." She says, before going back to her career pack. "I owe you one." I say, but the boy just smiles. "Nah, don't think of it. I'm Jack Shaw, District 10. This here's my friend, Howard McDiamond, District 3." Jack says, shaking my hand. "Faith Galluci, District 5. It's a pleasure." I reply, smiling. It seems I had found some more allies. Chapter 6: The Score doesn't Lie After a successful first day of training, I was back in the room on the second day. Shelby trained me a little more, but had to leave once the other careers arrived. Me and my two other allies trained ourselves in wilderness survival, to be prepared for an arena. "No no Jack, that's a poisonous plant." Howard says, taking the plant Jack had picked and tossing it. He was an intelligent kid, and I was glad he was my ally. "What's that?" Jack asked later that day. "A book of all the places to strike a human." I reply. "Shelby said to look it over." Jack scoffed. "The career girl? Faith, they'll just lead you into trouble. Careers killed my sister, and they're not afraid to kill you." Jack was right, but I knew Shelby was different. She was genuine, not manipulative, like Sofia was. The bell rang, signaling for the second day of training to end. I said my goodbyes to my allies as I borded the elevator, heading back to my room to prepare for the next day. When I awoke, a huge commotion was being made. The boys from 9 and 11 were trying to kill each other. They were dragged away from each other by peacekeepers, each shouting at each other how they were going to personally rip their insides out. After that argument, I met up with Shelby, who was surprised. "For a bunch of outer district kids, they sure know how to throw a punch." She said amused. Shelby then looked at me, asking "What score do you think you'll get?" "Well, a 7, or maybe an 8." I replied. "Nah, you'll get a 10. I trained you, remember?" Shelby replied, slugging me playfully on the arm. "You're right." I reply with a smile, as we got off the elevator and sit in our respective district seats, waiting for our individual training assesment. "Faith Galluci, District 5." My name is called, as I give one last look to Jack, and then to Shelby. Both are supportive, as I enter. The gamemakers sit up in a booth, looking me down. "You have 3 minutes." The head gamemaker says. I start off by grabbing a trident, hurling it into a target from a good 20 feet. I then grab a dummy, showing off my hand to hand combat skills. I then wrestle said dummy into the pool, going underwater. I show I can fight there too, as I push the dummy to the bottom before surfacing and climbing out of the pool. Finished, I walk out. I get back to my district dorms, and change out of my soaking wet training uniform. I then sit on the sofa, as we all watch for our scores. District 0 and The Capitol are first, both their scores mediocre. District 1 and 2 score high, especially the Wilfred kid, who gets a 10. Howard does decent, getting a 6. The tributes from 4 do as well as the ones from 1 and 2. Then District 5 shows up. "Faith Galluci, an interesting girl from District 5. She has showed us in her assesment many skills useful to her wellbeing." The tv shows my assesment, as I hurl tridents into a target far away and wrestle a dummy underwater. "For her valor, she'll recieve a 9." "That a girl!" Dirk says, patting me on the back. Everyone's happy for me, except my district partner, who glares in envy. He stomps to his room once we find out he achieved a lowly 5. Jon blows the other District 6 tribute out of proportion with a 10, while Sofia gets a 9 and Antony a 7. Jack gets an 8, a score he probably deserved, and Shelby tops my score with her score of 10. After District 14's scores are revealed, the escort shuts the tv off. Too tired to stay up, I head to my room and fall into an easy sleep. Chapter 7: Flickerman at it Again "Wow Raleigh, you thought you could be a career? You can't even sneak up on a mere girl from 5!" The careers say laughing, as a girl who was trying to join them stares angrily at me. She storms off, curtly saying "Come on Georgia. We'll handle her later." Way to make enemies before the games Faith. "Wow Faith, you're already making new friends." Jack says sarcastically. "I know right." I reply, equally sarcastic. Suddenly, a green haired lady in a black dress calls everyone to her attention. "All right, listen up. The interviews are about to begin, so line up in order of district. Capitol first, District 14 last." I line up in my spot. "You're dead Faith." my district partner so kindly whispers in my ear. I then inhale loudly, before replying "Here that? That's me breathing. I'm alive, thank you very much." That remark shut him up with an angry grunt, as I smiled to myself. The line begins to thin as tributes are called to be interviewed. I begin to fiddle with my hair, nervous about talking in front of a huge crowd. I take a deep breath and hold it in, before slowly releasing to relax myself. Then, it's my turn for the interview. The loud fanfare of horns plays as the blue haired man waves to the crowd. The flamboyant Caeser Flickerman the 91st seemed to be immortal, with each of his descendants looking just like the first. "Welcome to the stage, the lovely Faithhhhhhhhhhh Galluciiiiiiiiiiii!" Caeser seats me, before sitting himself. The cheers of the crowd die down, as he begins to interview me. "Faith Galluci, the surprise from District 5. So dear, tell me about yourself, your story of how you achieved greatness." "Well, I was actually born in District 7, but moved to 5 after an event. I was assisted in training, and basically, that's how I got a nine." The crowd began to cheer some more, as Caeser asked his next question. "So Faith, is there anyone special your winning this for?" I think for a second, before responding "My adoptive father Jordan. He's raised me better than I could've ever asked for." Caeser gives a smile himself, before asking his final question. "Are you going to outdo your father Boris?" Extreme anger boiled through my veins upon hearing his name. I hated Boris, hated what he had done to me. Not even responding, I walk off, hearing the crowd gasp in surprise. "Your interview isn't over!" The green haired lady shouts to me, but I ignore her and continue walking. "Faith wait up!" Jack says. "Jack, what are you doing? You still have an interview!" I say. "Listen, I know how you feel about Boris. It's just wrong for them to mention it. I don't like to see you upset." My anger quickly diminishes, replaced by a warm feeling in my chest. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't fall for someone. "Thanks Jack, but leave me. I need time to cool off." I lie, looking away, knowing my cheeks were red from blushing. I shove my way past my district partner, before he can shoot a taunt at me, quickly locking the door to my room. The games were about to begin, and I had already messed up. I just prayed that the capitol wouldn't target me with there traps and deninzens the next day. Chapter 8: The Bloodbath Begins After my stinted interview, my odds of winning on the capitol board dropped. Not like I cared. Currently one of those careers had the highest odds, his name I could care less about knowing. The next few moments breezed by, and I found myself standing with my head stylist. "The little Galluci! I'm sure you can pull through." She says cheerfully, handing me your typical rugged forest garment. But then she shocks me, handing me a hefty coat, one you'd see in arctic bases. "Seems this arena's going to be cold..." I muttered bitterly as I got inside my tube. I was nervous. The fights I had been in never had anyone die. I didn't really want to be in these games anyways, but it seems the Capitol had a different say on that. My tube begins to rise, and as soon as my eyes adjust to the bright sun, I can see why I was given a coat. My breath begins to fog as cold wind blows in my face. I look around, seeing snow covered rocky ground. I look behind me, and see a long rock slope, and far off in the distance, a small pine forest. "A mountain. Didn't see that coming..." I say, noticing the cornucopia was near the peak of the mountain. There were a few log buildings further up the summit, which I assumed this was a former ski resort. I continue looking, spotting my 2 allies. I didn't know whether to consider Shelby an ally or a neutral tribute, due to her ties with the careers. But I knew Jack and Howard were, as I spotted both conventially two plates to my right. "Let the 1012th Annual Hunger Games, begin. May the odds, be ever in your favor." These chilling words echoed in my head. They might be the last ones I hear. "Ten. Nine. Eight." The countdown has begin, as I stare down the items I would need to survive this arena. "Three. Two. One." A gong sounds, as I leap from my plate and begin sprinting towards a blue backpack. I'm pulled to the ground from behind. When I turn, it's not a hostile tribute, but Jack. "Why?" He then points to a bladed frisbee lying 2 feet away. "That's why." The thrower, the boy from 13, discards his weapon as he heads into the cornucopia. Jack picks it up, as I pick up the blue backpack. "We have to find Howard." Jack says, as I nod in agreement. Jack and I run around the edges of the cornucopia. I step over the unfortunate body of the girl from 3. Howard was close. "Faith, RIGHT SIDE!" I instinctively shuffle left, as a beefy career brings his sword back and attempts to strike me again. I dodge his blade, as I throw a counterpunch. My punch connects, winding the boy. I follow up with a kick, but the boy grabs my leg. He pulls me off my feet as I crash into the ground, the breath knocked out of me. "''You can't just die here!" I think to myself, as I roll to the right to dodge a stab from the boy's sword. Jack arrives, and begins to slash at the large boy. The boy parries Jack's blade, before pushing him back a bit. I run back into the combat, sending my fist flying into the boy's head. Jack takes advantage over the stunned boy, and with one swift slash sends him to the ground in a heap. Blood stains the snow, as I'm shocked to see death. "We must go!" I turn to Jack. "What about Howard?" He goes silent, before pointing 10 feet away. Sure enough, Howard laid there, face first in the ground, a spear potruding from his back. "We don't have much time!" Jack says, as a huge boy slams into him. I cry out in utter terror. One of my allies was dead and Jack was about to die too! I quickly grasp the handle of the career boy's sword, slashing forward. The blade cuts into the large tribute's back, causing him to turn and face me. I recognize the huge tribute. Jon Galluci, my brother who tried to kill me 3 years ago. Jack's down on the ground, still stunned, as I face Jon alone. He rushes at me, swinging his machete. I block the first slash, dodge the second, but the third rakes across my stomach, as I feel warm blood begin to soak my shirt. I hold the wound in pain, but refuse to give up. I stab with my sword forward, but Jon bats my sword away, sending it 5 feet away. I fall on my rear, as I scramble backwards, trying to escape. Jon raises his machete to end my life, before a trident smacks into his weapon, sending it out of his hands. I look behind me, seeing Shelby there. "Faith! Get out of here!" I don't hesitate, pushing myself past Jon. Jack is beginning to stand up, as we both start to descend down the mountain. I didn't know how much time Shelby could by us, and I didn't want to find out. I continue running as fast as possible, not even daring to look back.